Tales Untold
by JournalistJo
Summary: Elizabeth and Will Turner have a perfect life, a perfect house, and prefect children but when rumour has it, an old friend, Jack Sparrow is in trouble, will they have to leave everything behind to save him?
1. What's A pirate?

Chapter One-  
  
"Arr! Who Be the next the walk the plank!"  
  
I shouted at my brother, "William Lawrence Turner, I will maroon ye on this Island with not but a pistol. Good luck getting off!" I laughed hard just before mother came in.   
  
"Mother, Molly won't stop acting like a pirate again!" William teased.  
  
My mother sighed, It wasn't like she never had to tell me to stop. She would always say the same thing, "Molly Elizabeth Turner, you are almost 10 years old! You can't act like a pirate anymore! You have to start acting like a young lady." I listened to her each time she opened her large red lips and spoke, but did I ever listen to her? No. Would I ever listen to her? No.   
  
  
  
My brother always listened to my mother and my father. William Lawrence is required to as a 14 year old but he would anyway, even if he wasn't required to. My brother never played pirates as a boy and he never would in his life. What my brother loved was swords. He dreamed of having a sword as light as my fathers and as sharp as a sharks tooth. My father used to make swords before we moved into our new house, and from the looks of the few swords he kept, he was the best blacksmith I ever seen. Every week, William goes to practice with his one and only sword, which has a unsharpened blade so no one will get hurt. My father sometimes practices with William Lawrence but he tends to let Samuel, Williams trainer, do his job.   
  
  
  
Father is usually stressing over something. I'm not sure what he is stressing over though because he wont tell me , or anyone else of that matter. He tries really hard to get what is best for us, like the house. Our house was a gift to mother and father from my grandfather, the governor of Port Royal. Grandfather gave it to my parents when William was born. I have many memories living in this house. I remember the first time I ever got interested in pirates. I was with my father at the port. It was a sailor who told me while my father was in a conversation with the guards. I was almost six.   
  
"'Ello little girl, what be your name?"   
  
"M-M-Molly sir" "Molly Elizabeth Turner"   
  
"Aye, well look out for pirates on your way home" He joked.   
  
"What is a pirate?" I asked  
  
"You never heard of a pirate? Vicious beings they are! They sail through the seas on ships   
  
filled with cannons in search of the thing they love most. Gold."   
  
"Wow! Have you ever met a pirate sir?"  
  
" Well, I have been in contact with one actually. Aye, just about 15 years ago. He carried a pistol, had tattoos on both arms, long black hair and quite an attitude. Took my coin pouch he did!"  
  
"W-What was his name?"  
  
"Well, he failed to mention his name but I knew, I knew he was Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow, he was left on an Island with one single bullet in that pistol of his, escaped alive, truly a legend."  
  
Than I heard another familiar voice, "Molly! Molly what are you doing!" It was my father.   
  
I've been in love with pirates ever since that day. Of course my parents gone crazy the first day they found me jumping on my bed with my teddy bear in one hand, and a pencil in the other playing pirates. "Who do you think you are?" Mum would ask with quite a temper shown on her face. "Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I would respond. I did not care that I was pretending to be a boy, for I never thought of Jack Sparrow as a boy, nor a man. I thought of him as a pirate, a smart fearless pirate. Which he was, indeed.   
  
My mother always wondered where I learned about Jack Sparrow. Yes, I did learn it from the sailor, but that wasn't the only time. Everyday my father went to see the harbormaster, I would sneak out of his view over to the sailor and he would tell me more and more about pirates, and Jack. By my ninth birthday, I knew everything there was to know about pirates, ships and gold. Once he even took me on one of the ships to show me how they crewed them! Yes, the sailor became my best friend. He was someone I could talk to when I felt lonely. My brother and I never had a good relationship, He would never talk about anything with me around, he would just sit and stare. So I kept visiting the sailor until one day when i visited and he was not to be seen. I asked the harbor master if he knew a sailor who loved to tell pirate stories. The Harbor master just looked at me and started to laugh," Young Turner, there are many sailors about the harbor, you expect me to know one who tells pirate stories?" That day, I felt like pushing the tall, dark Harbor master into the water. I would, someday meet the sailor again, I would hear the sailor tell a pirate story again, we would meet again. 


	2. The Library

Chapter two-  
  
My life was a circle. It kept spinning around and around, repeating itself day by day. I couldn't tell the future, but would my life just keep repeating forever? When would the excitement come in to place? I kept wishing for something exciting to happen. Maybe next year I will see the sailor again, maybe next month my brother would talk to me, maybe next week I will find some hidden pirate treasure. All I know is that nothing exciting would happen today. Today was another dull, boring, day. I would go to the library with my mother. We go to the library at least once every week, it is my mothers favorite place to go. My mum always told me why it was her favorite place, every time she saw me frown on a library date. She would hold both of my hands in hers and say, "This Is where your father and I met." I loved her story so much, sometimes I would frown on purpose just to make her tell it to me. Other times, I would beg her to tell me the story about her and young Will Turner, "Please Mum, tell me how you met father." I pleaded.   
  
"Alright Love, It all started out in the same library we are going to now, I was just about your age. I loved the library, it was my favorite place to be, it still is now. I would always pick the same book, it was about mystical creatures and amazing animals. The book was long, and a it had a really high reading level. I felt proud, and big when I read that broad book, for I was only ten years old. Sometimes I read straight through with ease, but other times, I had difficulty sounding out the words and determining their meanings."  
  
"You never gave up, did you mother?" I added in. This was why I loved my mother. She was beautiful, with her dark brown eyes and her soft and pale cheeks. She was fabulous at story telling, and she always had a smile, even though sometimes it was hidden.   
  
"No Molly, I never gave up, and all of my fine work paid off two months later. I was finished with the book. I looked at the cover for the last time, I saw a beautiful dragon flying above a castle. Than, I started to cry. What would I do? I finished the book, I certainly could not find a book as good as that one. I was about to put it back on the shelf, but than I thought. I could read it again, if I did would it have the same meaning, would the excitement still be there? I pushed it back on its shelf where it belonged. Than I heard a voice creep up onto the back of my neck. It was so close, it gave me the jitters."  
  
It was a boys voice, "Is that book about mystical creatures?"   
  
"Yes, and may I say that it was mystical in many ways, it was extraordinary!"   
  
"Really? It looks a little over your level If I do say so myself."  
  
"Well It looks a little over your level too! What's your name?"  
  
"Will Turner."  
  
"Elizabeth Swann. Do you like mystical creatures?"  
  
"Yes, I like them a lot, they are rather fascinating, I like the werewolves best"  
  
"I like the dragons the most, but they are all beautiful"   
  
"Yes they are, do you mind if I take a look at the book?" He asked.   
  
"Oh! Here you go" I said as I handed him the book, "do you want me to show you some of my favorites?"  
  
"That would be lovely, Elizabeth." Will Turner said to me, as we glared at each others eyes. We were friends ever since. Than we got married and had William Lawrence and you."  
  
My mother stared into the clouds for a second or two and than looked back at me. I smiled as we headed into the library. I knew now, that I was ten now, and I would be able to understand the mystical creatures book. I would sit down on the flower patterned couch by the window like my mother, and who knows, maybe I would meet a boy as nice as Will Turner, and we would be best friends. I went over to the shelf to get the book, but it was gone.   
  
  
  
MORE COMING SOON! 


	3. A Princess Life

Chapter 3-  
  
The missing book didn't surprise me. I mean If it was there when my mother was my age, it's got to be very old. I just wished it was there. I wanted to read it so bad. I read a book about a Princess instead. It was called Cinderella.  
  
It was about a girl that lived with her stepmother and stepsisters and they were quite awful to her. They treated her like dirt, giving her chores to do every minute. Than, on the night of the Prince's ball, she was home all alone, wishing she was there. A fairy godmother appeared and gave her a ball gown and a carriage to the ball. Cinderella had to be back by midnight, when the spell would be broken, and everything would be back to normal. So when Cinderella went to the ball, the prince fell madly in love with her. He was so in love, that he didn't want her to leave. At last it was midnight, and Cinderella had to run home. She left one of the two glass slippers the fairy gave her behind! They found the slipper and were told to go to every house and see if it fit any of the women. Whoever the slipper fit, the prince would marry.   
  
I don't really care for Princess stories but that was all the library had today. Princess stories were always the same. They all ended happily ever after, and the Princess would marry the prince and live a long luxurious life. No one's life is perfect, therefore the story gets boring almost instantly. So why did I read Cinderella? The story reminded myself of me. I was always told what to do by my parents, and I wished that I was on a pirate ship. If I were Cinderella, I would ask her to take my aboard one for an adventure. I wish I met a pirate. I wish I was not in Port Royal.   
  
MORE LATER I PROMISE I STILL HAVE TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! 


End file.
